The invention relates to a container for the noise-muffling accommodation of a unit to be installed in a vehicle, such as an electric motor, pneumatic pump or the like, which includes two container parts. Each part is formed by foam parts and fitted together to form a closed housing. The parts can be clipped to the vehicle bodywork for assembly on neighbouring parts of the vehicle.
Units to be installed in vehicles, such as pneumatically operating pumps, electric motors, hydraulic units and the like, which generate relatively loud operational noises during operation, are to be vibrationally decoupled from the carriers that accommodate them, for example bodywork parts of a motor vehicle, in order at least substantially to eliminate the transmission of body noise and significantly minimize airborne noise.
For this purpose, it is known to embed such units in a container made from foamed plastic of at least two parts. The container is secured in the vehicle by being permanently clamped, latched or snap-fitted to or clipped into adjacent vehicle parts (DE 44 22 384 A1).